Defying Expectations
by Parrot Post
Summary: Harry always does what's expected of him. Why should saving Dudley from dementors be any different?


Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter you have serious issues

Harry sometimes thought of himself as a strange twisted human mirror. It was a rather bizarre thought that made absolutely no sense but somehow fit him perfectly. Harry Potter: Griffindor's golden boy, the Potter Spawn, the Freak, the Child-Savior, always acted as expected. His relatives suspected that abnormality of his would ruin Dudder's birthday. Wow! How did that snake get there? He was the model Gryffindor despite what the sorting hat thought and seemed to find it necessary to give pert replies to the oh, so evil Snape. Let's not forget his overwhelming hero complex that caused him to save Gabriel when the Triwizard judges were conspiring to kill her for her sister's incompetence.

Harry's mirror tendency probably has to do with the way he was brought up. After all, no one can actually live through eleven years shut up in a cupboard and turn out completely normal. His relatives actually seemed strangely glad when he acted out. Its one thing to abuse an innocent boy but it's completely different and acceptable to harm, no discipline, an ungreately hoodlum whom they generously took in out of the 'kindness' of their overly large hearts. Children are strangely perceptive and Harry could spot his Uncle's temper by the faintest quiver of his wiry mustache. The boy, desperate for any sign of affection, caught on fairly quickly just what it was that made his relatives happy. Harry no longer aced tests at school and accepted his punishments with a show of anger instead of fear. He was well trained.

Because of this, when the dementors arrived at Little Whinging it was obvious and only expected he would once again play the hero. Harry would heroically save the cousin whom only moments before was mocking Cedric's death; laughing at his failure. He was their Savior. He was supposed to selflessly endanger his life once again before successfully driving the dementors away. After all, the Dursleys were his only family and he had risked far more for virtual strangers such as a certain redheaded, butter-elbowing girl. It was an incontrovertible fact: Harry Potter always acted as expected.

As the dark cloaked creatures glided ominously forward with their robes shuddering in the non-existent breeze Harry remembered. Voldemort's high cruel cackle as watched him writhe in agony became Dudley's excited voice, "Hit him again Dad. He broke my new television." There was a desperate desire to escape before They hurt him again. He saw Dudley puking having forced himself to finish off dinner while Harry was roughly handed a slice of bread. Voldemort raised his wand, Dudley brought up his fist, and Harry croaked out a feeble, "Expecto Patronum."

Now was the time Harry would prove himself once again a hero. He would drive the dementors away and, after they escaped, Dudley would have a miraculous change in heart. Harry would easily forgive him for making his childhood a living hell because all abused children find it natural to forgive their tormenters. Unfortunately for Dudley, magic requires more than a wave and muttered word. It requires a will; an intent Harry lacked because somewhere in the hidden depths of his being Harry didn't want to save him. Not even the faintest glimmer of light appeared as the powerful wand did its best imitation of a stick. Harry watched as the dementor slowly lowered its hood to give Dudley his first and final kiss. Then he ran.

As Harry sat hours later staring out the window of Grimmauld Place while the sun rose in a clear blue sky, he didn't know what was worse: the pity in Ron and Hermione's eyes or how he couldn't feel sorry at all.

* * *

A/N: If anyone wants to point out Voldemort expected Harry to die I would like to point out Harry cares more about the opinion of his friends than homicidal maniacs.

Please Review!! As typical as this sounds it's my first story so I want to know how I did. I would give you virtual cookies but I honestly don't know why you would want cookies on your computer so you'll have to deal with brownies instead. Also, what category should the story be in?


End file.
